


The Way to a Witch’s Heart

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: The way to a witch’s heart is not that different from the way to a man’s heart.





	The Way to a Witch’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ginny/Neville ER, set after DH, but ignoring the epilogue.

Ginny is exhausted, starving and vowing never to help out George and his stupid wizarding wheezes ever again, whatever emotional blackmail her mother tries on, when Neville knocks at the door and calls out.

“It’s me.” If it had been George, she might have reached for her wand and Things Might Occur, even if the back room of the shop is his property. But it’s her lovely and unexpected boyfriend.

“Come in,” she responds, knowing she looks a fright.

“If the witch won’t come to her supper, her supper had better come to her,” he says mildly.

She looks at him as if he’s a cool drink of water in a desert, a life raft in choppy seas, or a boyfriend with excellent timing and a picnic basket from which she can smell a tantalising aroma. Then she grins.

“Just give me two minutes to get out of this Pygmy Puff costume, tell that brother of mine I’m off and then I’m all yours.”

It’s Neville’s turn to grin.

 


End file.
